Agony
by Beefsoupmix
Summary: He could only watch as two people, who are known throughout the land, die due to his one single action. He is an observer to the agony that radiates from them.


I do not own Dynasty Warriors 4, or Romance of the Three Kingdoms.  
  
This might contain spoilers, whether I know it or not.  
  
This happens after Lu Bu has been captured, and is about to be executed. Hey, I don't know much about the history, so cut me some slack, k?  
  
If this sounds like boring, then I'm sorry! ^_^ I'm just not used to writing fanfics. There might be OOC in this fic, but hey, as I said, I'm not used to writing fics.  
  
***  
  
AGONY  
  
***  
  
"Damn you, Liu Bei! I swear you will die for this!"  
  
Liu Bei could only watch as Lu Bu was being dragged away by Cao Cao's soldiers. He didn't hold a grudge against the warrior, but he could understand why Lu Bu directed his rage toward him.  
  
He convinced Cao Cao to execute him by warning the Hero of Chaos about what will happen to him, like what happened to Ding Yuan and Dong Zhuo.  
  
There were so many thoughts running through Liu Bei right now. With Lu Bu's execution, the land would surely be affected by the news. And about the generals that served under Lu Bu... what would happen to them now?  
  
Liu Bei looked into the doomed man once again. He was surprised to see that Lu Bu now supported a face full of rage, vengeance. But that did not surprised him. He also saw something... was that fear? Was he afraid that something was going to happen?  
  
It's like Lu Bu fears for someone, like he was concerned about one person.  
  
Then realization came.  
  
It was Diao Chan, the enchantress who served under Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu.  
  
"Lu Bu..." Liu Bei began with a soft voice, "Are you concerned about Diao Chan...?"  
  
The warrior shot up immediately, looking at Liu Bei with the flames of Hell burning within his eyes. The man could only step back in surprise.  
  
"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!!" Lu Bu snarled, thrashing wildly against the soldiers' grip, to no avail, "I swear, if anything happens to her..."  
  
"That's enough!" Cao Cao ordered. "Make sure that the execution is done. We cannot afford to be delayed any further."  
  
The soldiers nodded, and they dragged Lu Bu away. He was like a fierce tiger, fighting to be freed inside the cage, but it's as if the cage is supported with invulnerable metal. Lu Bu's efforts to be free were futile.  
  
"You WILL die for this, scum!"  
  
His words fell on deaf ears, and finally Lu Bu was out of sight. Death shall shortly take him, and after that, what would happen.  
  
Liu Bei could only look down, and contemplated about what to do. He knew that Diao Chan was still alive, somewhere. He was sure that she was still here. He would have a word with the enchantress.  
  
For now, he focused his attention on the next officer, Zhang Liao, who's fate will be decided by Cao Cao...  
  
***  
  
Diao Chan looked up at the evening sky. So much had happened, and in the end, it was Cao Cao who emerged victorious.  
  
She sighed, looking down. She shouldn't feel sad anymore, right...? Lu Bu has finally been executed, so there's no reason not to be happy. Yet... why is it that she feels empty inside?  
  
It was her fault.  
  
It was her fault that Lu Bu has been defeated, and executed. She was the one who distracted him from what he was supposed to do. And the worst of all, she was the one responsible for his death!  
  
Diao Chan placed her hands on the ground, and began to grip them. Tears began to appear in her eyes as she was looking down. How she hated herself for that... why did Lu Bu have to die?  
  
"Why...?" she said softly, "Why did he have to die...!?"  
  
She continued to cry, uncaring of anyone who sees her. She was engulfed with emotions right now, and she didn't need anyone, not even time itself, to further add insult to injury.  
  
She wanted him. She wanted Lu Bu to live, to be freed from the time of chaos, to be freed from all this. She wanted to be with him, always.  
  
Yet... it was too late now. He is gone, and here she was, alone.  
  
"Excuse me..." a voice began, "By any chance, are you the one named Diao Chan...?"  
  
She cursed that person silently. She doesn't need anyone to interfere right now. Why couldn't she have some time to be alone, to reflect about what has recently happened?  
  
Turning to the person who spoke, with her eyes red from tears, she noticed that it was one of Cao Cao's officers, Liu Bei. According to what she heard, Liu Bei convinced Cao Cao to execute Lu Bu.  
  
Her sadness turned to resentment, and she scowled at him.  
  
"And what if I am?" Diao Chan replied angrily, "Why should you know?"  
  
The man stepped forward.  
  
"Are you one of the people who knows Lu Bu?"  
  
"What do you know!?" Diao Chan yelled, waving her hands in anger. She glared at Liu Bei with all the hate equal to Lu Bu's. "You're the one who killed him! He was the only person who understood me! What right do you have to know!?"  
  
Liu Bei stepped back in surprise. She jumped quickly, and began to attack Liu Bei with her fists. They didn't hurt physically, but what he was seeing right now tore his heart, knowing that Diao Chan was somewhat closer to Lu Bu than anyone could have ever realized.  
  
"Damn you, damn you!" She cursed, punching him with all her might. It doesn't seem to affect him, "He should live, damn it!! Why!? Why did he have to die!?"  
  
She continued, as Liu Bei could only stand there, holding his arms up to protect himself against Diao Chan's assaults.  
  
Finally, she stopped, and she collapsed to her knees, crying softly. She gripped the ground angrily, but she was exhausted. Liu Bei understood what she felt, but he could do nothing to ease her agony.  
  
"I hate you..." she cursed, "I hate you all..."  
  
The man stepped forward, and knelt down to her level.  
  
"You... loved him, didn't you?"  
  
No reply.  
  
"If I had, I would have had convinced Lord Cao Cao to let him live..."  
  
Her head shot up and she glared at him. "Then why didn't you!? Why did you let him be executed!? Why didn't you..."  
  
She was at a loss for words. She looked down. Why was she releasing all the anger at him? He only warned Cao Cao about what will happen to him. She was the one who hindered the necessary actions Lu Bu should have taken during the battle.  
  
This was all too confusing. She wanted it all to end.  
  
"Why don't you come with us?" Liu Bei asked her, "Come with me, and try to sort things out."  
  
A few seconds passed. Then Diao Chan looked at him. What Liu Bei saw shocked him. She looked... happy? She looked eerily happy, her face was smiling. It's as if Death influenced her.  
  
"No..." she said, "I'm going to end it here and now."  
  
"W-what?" Liu Bei stammered.  
  
"I'm going to make it all end... I should kill myself."  
  
The man widened his eyes, and he raised a hand, trying to convince her that she shouldn't die. "Wait! Why should you commit suicide? This isn't the way!"  
  
A bitter laugh left her.   
  
"The world does not need me anymore. Lord Lu Bu is gone, everyone I cared for is gone. I am all alone... and what better solution is there than to end my existence here?"  
  
Before he could speak up, Diao Chan raised her hand, stopping him. He could only listen.  
  
"Do not try to convince me, Lord Liu Bei," she said, like someone who was near Death's Gate. "I do not belong here anymore. Lord Lu Bu, and the ones I care for... are waiting for me in the afterlife." She turned to the river, "They are waiting for me... I should go."  
  
With that, she ran.  
  
"NO!" Liu Bei tried to ran after her, to try to stop her from drowning. But she was faster than him, but there might be a chance that she might be saved. "There must be some other way! Don't kill yourself because of this!"  
  
She was nearing the river, and she shouted, "Forgive me, Lord Liu Bei, but I cannot endure it any longer! Only after I leave this world will I be freed from the chaos!"  
  
She dived at the river, which was running at a very fast pace. Only a fool would try to dive there. Liu Bei could not dive and chase after her, for that would surely result to his death. Diao Chan, however, was going to be killed for certain by that river. She was out of sight, and Liu Bei ran out of hope.  
  
"Diao Chan!" He yelled, trying to get her attention, knowing that it would be futile, "Diao Chan!!"  
  
No reply came, except for the sound of the swift running river.  
  
He looked down sadly. Love is so complicated. He found that out by looking at both Diao Chan and Lu Bu. Why should people die? This was not meant to be. Even in battle, though it was honorable to die in the battlefield, it wasn't right.  
  
A few moments passed, and still no signs of normal activity. Diao Chan was gone, Liu Bei was certain. And he offered a prayer to the heavens above, praying that she would be safe, wherever she may be now.  
  
"Brother..." a low voice began behind Liu Bei, "What are you doing at the river? Is something the matter?"  
  
Looking back, Liu Bei saw that it was Guan Yu.  
  
"Nothing, Guan Yu. I was just... thinking."  
  
Nodding, the long-bearded warrior began to walk back. "We should go. Lord Cao Cao is waiting for us."  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
Guan Yu walked back, and Liu Bei followed him. After a few steps, he looked back at the river. Knowing that it was useless to think about the two people gone, he followed his brother back.  
  
***  
  
Darkness.  
  
That was all she could see.  
  
That's right, isn't it? After you die, total blackness would reign first... right?  
  
Slowly, there was a slow light prevailing. She closed her eyes from such an intense brightness.  
  
When she opened them, she saw him.  
  
She saw all the others waiting for her. They all seem to be happy.  
  
Especially the one on the center.  
  
For the first time, she felt truly happy. She didn't feel anything, only happiness.  
  
She ran at him, like a lost child finding the father. This was what she truly wanted.  
  
***  
  
Liu Bei was currently riding under the morning sky. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, his two sworn brothers, accompanied him along.  
  
Looking at the bright sky, the images of Lu Bu and Diao Chan forming on the skies. He stopped his horse and shook his head, closing his eyes. He looked at where the images were sketched, and found none.  
  
"Brother... what is the matter?" Guan Yu asked him, looking at Liu Bei strangely.  
  
"It's nothing, Guan Yu..." he lied.  
  
"Must've been something that happened, brother!" Zhang Fei declared, "Can you tell us?"  
  
Liu Bei looked back, and smiled, "Another time, Zhang Fei."  
  
He looked at the road ahead of him, and readying himself, he then rode through the road swiftly. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei were behind him.  
  
One thing was for sure... Liu Bei would not forget about Lu Bu and Diao Chan. The two of them influenced him greatly. He vowed not to let such a thing happen again...  
  
END  
  
***  
  
Well, how was it? No flames, please! 


End file.
